


Midday

by ASingularSadSoggyPringle



Series: A New Son Will Rise [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: The warnings may not apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingularSadSoggyPringle/pseuds/ASingularSadSoggyPringle
Summary: The first chapterI may expand and create my own Au, but who knows, I'm a wild card.This is just a short set up for if I expand on it :)---------------------Its Midday in L'manberg, and King Wilbur is taking a break to think.what could go wrong in his righteous kingdom?
Relationships: None boo
Series: A New Son Will Rise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027159
Kudos: 2





	Midday

Wilbur looked out upon the kingdom he had made.  
Ha, kingdom. When had it grown to that?  
Ah.... His L'manberg, always growing, changing and always his.  
From his spot on the balcony outside his thrown room he could see Tommy and Techno, parting the crowd as they made their way out to Techno's potato field. The small green speck of Prince Tubbo from the neighbouring kingdom ran to catch up with them, yelling with Tommy  
He looked up at the sun, beaming down on his kingdom, the gentle flap of the L'manberg flag thrumming like a heart beat behind him.  
He sighed,  
"Midday, huh? Damn" he hummed  
"my lord-"  
"I know, Nikki, I have a meeting. I'll be there in a second" he grinned at her, and she smiled back.  
"of course, my lord. Lunch will be afterwards" she replied.  
Midday, the sun was high his kingdom.  
A distant yell of his young daughter echoed.  
He'd have lunch with her.  
Midday.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry  
> My first A03 post so


End file.
